Running
by Morgenstern
Summary: Songfics über einen Elben und seine große Liebe. Schnulzig und ein bisschen traurig.:-)
1. Running away

Gut, meine erste Songfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Das Lied ist übrigens von After Forever. Der Text kann vielleicht ein wenig abweichen, da ich ihn aus dem Gedächtnis geschrieben habe. Viel Spass beim lesen und denkt danach vielleicht an mich, indem ihr reviewt und mir sagt wie ihr es fandet. ;-)

Ist übrigens aus der Sicht eines Mädchens geschrieben. Alles andere könnt ihr euch denken oder selbst aussuchen. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do they see when they look at me 

Who are they to judge me I

f they never spoke with me 

Never looked without laughing 

Never tried to see, see me

  
  
Immer wieder liegen ihre Blicke auf mir. Diese spöttischen, verachtenden Blicke. Manche denken ich würde es nicht bemerken anderen war es schlichtweg egal.  
  
Sie verachten mich für das was ich bin für das als was ich geboren wurde. Niemals hat einer von ihnen mit mir gesprochen, wenn es die höfische Ordnung nicht verlangte.  
  
Sie finden ich sei nicht würdig hier zu sein, das einer von ihnen die Ehre hätte zukommen müssen an seiner Seite zu sitzen, aber nicht mir.  
  
Wieder spüre ich ihre Blicke auf mir, höre wie sie einige leise Worte wechseln und dann beginnen zu lachen. Mein Herz zieht sich zusammen.  
  
Eine Hand legt sich auf meine und ich spüre seinen fragenden Blick auf mir. Versuche ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. Er ist der einzige der mich nicht nach meiner Herkunft beurteilt, der mich für das liebt was ich bin.   
  
I cant believe that it is only me 

The person to hate the only left out 

I cant believe how they can be so mean 

If they could feel the brutal stings of there words 

And the bitter cold when they laugh, once more  


  
  
Ich fühle mich einsam in der großen Halle die doch so voll ist mit Leuten. Bin ich die einzige die sich so fühlt? Verstecken sich die anderen nur hinter ihren Lügen und ihrer Arroganz? Soll ihre Bosheit mir gegenüber ihre eigene Schwäche verstecken?  
  
Erneut schlendert eine kleine Gruppe schwätzend an mir vorbei. Als sie mich sehen kehrt Ruhe ein und erst als sie an mir vorbeigegangen sind reden sie weiter. Gedämpft. Einige drehen sich zu mir um und sehen mich verstohlen und feindselig an.  
  
Ob sie wohl auch so gemein zu mir wären wenn sie wüssten wie es sich anfühlt? Wenn sie fühlen könnten wie sich jedes ihrer falschen Worte in mein Herz bohrt und mir die Luft zum atmen nimmt? Wie ihr Lachen über mich, einen schweren Schatten über meine Seele wirft?  
  
  
I´m running running away 

I must hide Cant take it anymore 

A fight to free me from an endless struggle with life 

Running tell me how far should I go if they are all the same  
  
This fight, I am fighting my way through.  


  
  
Langsam drehe ich mich um und gehe zur Tür. Sie wollen mich hier nicht haben, also warum sollte ich noch länger verweilen? Mein Blick bleibt noch kurz an ihm hängen bevor ich nach draußen gehe. Er hatte mir versprochen das ich hier mit offenen Armen empfangen werde, das alle mich so gern haben würden wie er mich. Das es niemanden stören würde das ich anders bin.  
  
Ich habe seinen Worten geglaubt. Bin ihm blind gefolgt durch meine Liebe zu ihm. Ich hätte wissen müssen das diese Liebe keine Zukunft hat. Das der Unterschied zwischen uns zu groß ist.  
  
Dunkelheit umgibt mich als ich auf einen der vielen Balkone trete. Das Schweigen des Waldes hüllt mich ein. Langsam sinke ich an der Mauer hinunter zum Boden und umschlinge meine Beine mit meinen Armen. Mir selbst Geborgenheit schenkend, da sie mir von so vielen anderen verwehrt wird.  
  
  
I don't really want to be like them 

the way they behave, the way that they life 

I don't really need someone, no people like that 

But someone in a world with warmth and respect 

A world without the feeling, I must be

  
  
Ja ich bin anders als sie, aber ich werde mich nicht ändern nur damit sie mich akzeptieren. Ich will kein Leben hinter einer Maske führen. Meiner Umgebung meine wahren Gefühle verheimlichen und mich hinter falschen Reden und Gesten verstecken.  
  
Ich spüre wie Tränen beginnen meine Wangen hinabzulaufen. Ich halte sie nicht zurück. Hier wird mich keiner sehen. Hier wird mich keiner für meine Schwäche verurteilen.  
  
Ich sehne mich nach meinem Zuhause, wo man mich mit Liebe und Wärme umsorgt hat. Ich sehne mich zurück in diese Welt, in der ich nicht anders bin. In der ich die sein kann die ich bin und wo ich für das was ich fühle nicht verurteilt werde.  
  
  
Running, running away I must hide 

Cant take it anymore 

A fight to free me from an endless struggle with life 

Running tell me how far should I go if they are all the same.  


  
  
Mein Blick fällt auf die Treppe, die hinab in den Schlossgarten führt. Ich könnte gehen. Einfach hinabsteigen und durch einen der vielen Geheimwege verschwinden. Das alles hinter mir lassen. Mich befreien von der Last die seit meiner Ankunft hier auf meiner Seele lastet.  
  
Gerade als ich die Treppe erreicht habe, höre ich leise Schritte hinter mir. Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Er hat mich also wieder gefunden. Seine Arme legen sich zärtlich um meine Hüfte. „Bleib hier Melamin."Seine Stimme zittert. Es kehrt ein angenehmes Schweigen ein, bis er weiterspricht. „Es ist egal was alle denken."Sein Atem kitzelt an meinem Ohr, das so anders aussieht als das seine.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."Meine Hand gleitet vom Geländer der Treppe. Meine Finger suchen seine. „Ich liebe dich auch."Mein Herz wird schwer als ich seine Lippen in meinem Nacken spüre. „Versprich mir das du mich nie verlässt!"Er dreht mich zu sich um und seine blauen Augen suchen meine. Suchen das Versprechen ihn nie allein zu lassen.  
  
Ich zögere. Würde seine Liebe all das wieder gut machen können was mir die anderen an Schmerz zufügen? „Melamin?"Ich senke meinen Blick um das verzweifelte Flehen seiner Augen nicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
Seine Lippen berühren meine Stirn. Beruhigend. Flehend.  
  
Meine Stimme klingt kratzig als ich ihm verspreche bei ihm zu bleiben. Mein Blick glitt noch einmal über sein Gesicht das so schön war und so voller Liebe für mich.  
  
Ja, ich würde alles ertragen. Nur für ihn.  
  
This fight I am fighting my way through. 


	2. Das Licht deines Lächelns

Eine kleine Songfic darüber wie sie sich so kennen gelernt haben. Diesmal aus der Sicht des Herrn Elb. Das Lied ist von In Extremo und den Text sowie die Übersetzung habe ich von der Seite des offiziellen Fanclubs. (Falls die was dagegen haben bitte melden)  
  
So und jetzt viel Spass beim lesen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
LE OR CHIYUCHECH (Das Licht deines Lächelns)  
  
Leor Chiyuchech  
  
Kacha hashemesh vesivo  
  
Yakdu neurai bi  
  
Benoam midbarech  
  
Shav techatli bi  
  
Ssod enayich hen nigla li  
  
Ssachu ramsu li  
  
Ki ani dodech  
  
Ach re´itich im erev  
  
Vuhagigai lach teref  
  
Bo´i na, bo´i na  
  
Bo´i elai

--------------------  
  
In Anbetracht deines strahlenden Lächelns  
  
Ist der Glanz des Sonnenlichtes schwächer geworden  
  
Deine Jugendlichkeit glühte  
  
In der Herrlichkeit deines Sprechens

  
  
Immer wieder gleitet mein Blick zu dir, in der Hoffnung eines deiner wunderbaren Lächeln zu erhaschen, das du nur mir schenkst.  
  
Immer wieder leere ich mein Glas um noch einmal deine Stimme zu hören wenn du mich fragst ob ich noch ein weiteres wünsche.  
  
Dabei weißt du die Antwort ganz genau. Kennst sie schon seit Tagen. Denn Tag um Tag sitze ich hier und bewundere deine Schönheit und die fröhliche Unbefangenheit deiner Jugend.  
  
  
Sobald ich dich am Abend sehe  
  
Raubst du mir meine Sinne  
  
Komm, komm, komm zu mir  
  
  
Draußen wird es bereits dunkel, wie so oft, seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe. Das Gasthaus leert sich bis nur noch ich übrig bin.  
  
Wirst du mich auch diesmal wieder wegschicken? Oder wirst du mein Flehen erhören? Mich endlich von meiner Ungewissheit befreien? Schon seit Wochen hoffe ich jeden Abend den nächsten Morgen mit dir zu erleben.  
  
  
Im Licht deines Lächelns  
  
Erlosch die Sonne und ihre Strahlen  
  
Es brannte meine Jugend in mir  
  
Von der Anmut deiner Rede  
  
  
Mein Herz schlägt schnell. Endlich setzt du dich zu mir. Schenkst mir ein scheues Lächeln das mein Innerstes jubeln lässt. Dein Blick ist prüfend, doch so voller Zärtlichkeit das ich glaube zu träumen.  
  
Als du beginnst zu reden, lausche ich aufmerksam jedem Wort. Versuche alles in mich aufzusaugen was du mir über dich erzählst.  
  
Du sagst du wärst eine Wirtstochter. Ich sage du bist eine Prinzessin. Eine Königin. Denn genau dazu habe ich vor dich zu machen. Zu meiner Königin. Du lachst dieses Lachen, das mich fühlen lässt als wäre ich wieder jung. So jung wie du, in deinen zarten Menschenjahren.  
  
Würde ich dich küssen, würdest du mich zurückstoßen? Würdest du mich schelten wie einen flegelhaften Jüngling oder würdest du meinen Kuss erwidern? Mich zu deinem Geliebten machen? Ich kann nicht länger warten. In dieser Ungewissheit leben.  
  
  
Umsonst spottest du meiner  
  
Das Geheimnis deiner Augen  
  
Hat sich mir offenbart und erzählten mir  
  
Dass ich dein Geliebter bin  
  
  
Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln, als du mich erst erschrocken anstarrst weil sich meine Lippen auf deine legen. Soviel Unschuld lag in diesem Kuss, das ich nach weiteren verlange.  
  
Ja ich verlange nach dir. Nach der Erwiderung meiner Liebe zu dir. Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf deine Lippen als ich dir das gestehe. Als ich dir meine unsterbliche Liebe gestehe. Du erhebst dich wirfst mir noch einen dieser wunderbaren Blicke zu, die mich zum schmelzen bringen und gehst.  
  
Nur deine Augen verraten mir das es sich lohnt zu warten. Warten auf den nächsten Tag. Warten auf den nächsten Abend. Doch diesmal ist die Ungewissheit verschwunden. Denn dein Blick verrät mir deine Worte Lügen zu strafen.  
  
  
Ach, wenn ich dich am Abend sehe  
  
Und mein Seufzen ist dir Nahrung  
  
Komm, komm, komm zu mir  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhebe ich mich und lasse ein paar Silberstücke auf dem Tisch liegen. Wie jeden Abend und sicher noch einige mehr. Mit einem letzten Blick zu deinem Fenster verschwinde ich im Dunkel der Nacht und kann es kaum erwarten hier her zurückzukehren. 


	3. Eine Rose für den Abschied

So auf in eine neue Runde. Diesmal ist es doch relativ traurig. Aber ich fand der Text passt irgendwie und ich musst dazu unbedingt etwas schreiben. Sicher ist schon bemerkt worden das das hier keine Reihenfolge hat. Kommt halt immer darauf an was ich so an Liedtexten aufstöbere. Lyncht mich bitte nicht.  
  
Das Lied ist von den Erben der Schöpfung und heißt eine Rose für den Abschied. (Einen Absatz habe ich rausgenommen, weil der nicht so ganz gepasst hat)  
  
Konnte diesmal keinen zum betalesen überzeugen weil die sich die gute Laune nicht kaputtmachen wollten. Verzeiht also kleinere oder größere Fehler.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Ich versinke im Staub getrockneter Tränen  
  
Und den Schleiern von schweren Gedanken  
  
Erinnerung lastet auf meiner Brust  
  
Seit dem Tag, als die schwarze Rose ihr letztes Blatt verlor

  
  
Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von deinem Bild wenden. Wie oft wünsche ich mir dich wieder vor mir zu sehen in deiner jugendlichen Schönheit. Wie oft wünsche ich wieder deine Stimme zu hören oder dein wunderschönes schwarzes Haar zu berühren.   
  
Trübe Regentropfen bedecken mein Haar  
  
Und bodenlose Höhlen öffnen sich vor mir  
  
Dorniger Schmerz sticht in meinem Herz  
  
Seit dem Tag, als die schwarze Rose ihr letztes Blatt verlor   
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich bereits hier stehe vor deiner letzten Ruhestätte. Ich spüre wie die Dunkelheit nach meiner Seele greift und beginnt mich in den Abgrund des Schmerzes zu ziehen.  
  
Wie lange bist du nun schon von mir gegangen, meine Geliebte? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, denn jeder Tag ohne dich fühlt sich an als wäre ein Jahrhundert vergangen.   
  
Eine schwarze Rose für den Abschied  
  
Doch nun ist auch sie verdorrt  
  
Ich bin verloren in der Ewigkeit  
  
Und die Hölle bricht über mich herein   
  
Es liegen viele verdorrte Blumen auf deinem Grab. Nur ich bringe dir neue. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir mein geliebter Engel. Es sind deine Lieblingsblumen.  
  
Kannst du sie riechen? Du hast ihren zarten Duft immer so geliebt. Ja ich erinnere mich daran. Ich werde mich immer daran erinnern.   
  
Die blutrote Sonne stürzt heulend in das Meer  
  
Und hinterlässt eine graue Einöde  
  
Feuchter Dampf treibt mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn  
  
Seit dem Tag, als die schwarze Rose ihr letztes Blatt verlor   
  
Seit du mich verlassen hast gibt es keine Freude mehr in meinem Leben. Selbst im Schlaf verfolgt mich dein Verlust und ich finde keine Ruhe. Zu tief sitzt der Schmerz in meinem Herzen.  
  
Ach, könnte ich doch nur noch einmal deine Lippen auf den meinen spüren oder dein Lachen hören wenn ich mich mal wieder dumm stelle.  
  
Nur noch einmal möchte ich dich sagen hören das du mich liebst.   
  
Eine schwarze Rose für den Abschied  
  
Doch nun ist auch sie verdorrt  
  
Ich bin verloren in der Ewigkeit  
  
Und die Hölle bricht über mich herein  
  
So ich muss jetzt gehen.   
  
Ich habe unserem Sohn versprochen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er ist dir in so vielen Dingen ähnlich. Ich glaube du wärst stolz auf ihn.  
  
Leb wohl mein Engel.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Amruniel: Danke für das liebe Review. Ich hoffe du magst nach dem Kapitel immer noch was von mir lesen. Aber na ja schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden. Eher besser. 


	4. Dein Anblick

So mal schnell runtergeschrieben. Brauchte etwas Abwechslung vom stressigen Schülerleben. Heute hatten wir ne tolle Physiologieschulaufgabe und morgen schreibe ich einen Elektrotherapie Test. ´Seufz Ich hoffe bei euch geht's ein wenig ruhiger zu.  
  
Dann mal viel Spass mit einer weiteren total schnulzigen Songfic von mir. Das Lied ist von Schandmaul und heißt dein Anblick. Der Rest ist von mir. Die Hauptperson nicht. Die ist von jemand anderem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hätte ich einen Pinsel zu zeichnen-Dein Antlitz,  
  
den Glanz Deiner Augen, den lieblichen Mund.  
  
Ich malte die Wimper, die Braue, Dein Lächeln,  
  
wie ich es erkannte in jener Stund´.

Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dir wenden, als ich dich in der Menge erblicke. Umringt von zahlreichen Gesichtern, wovon keines mit deiner Schönheit vergleichbar ist. Selbst die Königin strahlt heute Abend nur halb so hell wie du, mein Stern. Ob du mir das glauben würdest? Sicher würdest du vor Schreck erbleichen und dich ängstlich umsehen ob es jemand gehört hätte. Aber das wäre mir egal. Meinetwegen soll es die ganze Welt erfahren. Erfahren das ich mich verliebt habe. Verliebt in dich, mein Stern.

Hätte ich eine Flöte zu spielen-die Klänge,  
  
die von Deiner Anmut und Schönheit erzählen.  
  
Ich spielte den Reigen der himmlischen Tänze, 

wie in den Gedanken, die mich seither quälen.

Nicht nur meine Aufmerksamkeit gehört dir, als dich der König zum Tanze auffordert und die Königin dir lächelnd zunickt. Neid und Missgunst. Neugierde und Begehren sehe ich in so vielen Augen. Doch in meinen steht nur die Liebe. Wie wunderschön du aussiehst in dem hellblauen Kleid, das sich im Takt deiner Schritte um deinen Körper schmiegt und deine Herkunft verleugnet.  
  
Wie schüchtern du neben ihm wirkst, meinem alten Freund. Dabei könnte er dich wahrscheinlich am besten verstehen.

Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,  
  
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort,  
  
mit mir geschehen, als ich Dich gesehen,  
  
Du in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis du ganz mir gehörst. Bis wir den Segen meines Vaters erhalten und ich dich zu meiner Frau nehmen kann. Denn seit jener Nacht im Wirtshaus bin ich dir verfallen, mein Stern. Wie glücklich war ich als du mich für dich auserwählt und mein Flehen erhört hast. Wie glücklich war ich etwas so außergewöhnliches wie dich zu finden.

Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,  
  
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit...

Leicht wie eine Feder tragen dich deine Schritte durch die Halle als du auf mich zukommst. Mein Herz beginnt vor Freude schneller zu schlagen. Vor Freude dich wieder in meinen Armen halten zu können. Du lächelst als du vor mir stehst und deine Wangen färben sich leicht als ich dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauche. Wie zart deine Haut ist. Wie scheu dein Lächeln als ich dich aus der Halle führe.

Hätte ich eine Feder zu schreiben-die Worte,  
  
die dich umgarnen wie silbernes Licht.  
  
Ich schriebe von Liebe, von Nähe und Hoffnung,  
  
und schrieb die Sehnsucht hinaus in das Nichts.

Selbst die Schönheit der sternenklaren Nacht verblasst gegen deinen Anblick. In deinen Augen spiegelt sich das Licht des Mondes als du zu mir aufblickst. Wieviele Nächte haben wir schon so verbracht? Allein im Mondlicht, uns nur in die Augen blickend? Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die ich dich zu kennen scheine. Eine Ewigkeit in der ich dir verfallen bin.

Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,  
  
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort,  
  
mit mir geschehen, als ich Dich gesehen,  
  
Du in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.

"Ich liebe dich."„Ich weiß."Du lächelst dieses verträumte Lächeln und blickst hinauf in den Himmel. Eine Sternschnuppe zieht ihre kurze Bahn über das dunkle Firmament und taucht alles kurz in helles Licht. „Was hast du dir gewünscht?"Der Klang deiner Stimme lässt mich lächeln, so voller Neugierde steckt sie. „Nichts."Du blickst mich kurz verwundert an. „Nichts? Wünscht ihr Elben euch nichts wenn ihr eine Sternschnuppe seht?" „Doch."Ich lege meine Arme um deine Taille und ziehe dich an mich. „Aber was soll ich mir wünschen? Du gehörst doch schon mir!"Du lachst und kaum verklingt es spüre ich deine Lippen auf meinen.

Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,  
  
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit...

Was sollte ich mir noch wünschen? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hm, Reviews vielleicht? ´g´ Jaja ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gut gefallen. Wenn nicht beschwert euch ruhig. (Dürft mich natürlich auch loben!)


End file.
